halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili
*'Height:' Approximately 8 1/2 feet *'Strength': Strong *'Covenant Name': Sangheili More Info: Elites are the iron heart of the Covenant military. They are a proud warrior race and are the second most powerful race of beings in the Covenant hierarchy and only look up to the Prophets. They are the Guardians of the Prophets, and the most respected species in the Covenant until, halfway through Halo 2, the Elites are replaced with Brutes as the Guardians. This "exchange of hats" ignited a civil war among the Covenant, with Elites, Hunters, and Grunts on one side, with Jackals, Brutes, Drones and Hierarchs on the other. It appears that the Elite's faction of the civil war has formed an uneasy alliance with Humans, as they both have the same objective, which is to stop "The Great Journey". Combat The Elites are fairly powerful beings with many ranks. They favour the Plasma Rifle and Energy Sword as their weapons. They usually only use the Energy Sword when injured. Surrounding their body is a sheild similar to the MJOLNR armour used by Spartans. This shield can get in the way of causing harm to these creatures but can easily be taken down with the Plasma Pistol or to a lesser extent the Plasma Rifle. The shield can also be taken down with any weapon but is most easily taken down with Plasma Weapons or the Sentinel Beam. Elites are formidible opponents. They are physically stronger, faster, more durable and agile than human beings. They are also an intelligent race, with highly developed leadership abilities, and stratigic instincts. Their strength allows them to rely on brute force when necessary, however, they prefer smart battlefield tactics. They are knowledgeable in the use of all weapons, both Covenant and Human - although they are loathe to use Human weapons unless they are in the final extreme of desperation. Elite Warriors can be identified by the color of their armor. :*'Blue': Mobile Infantry. Blue Elites serve as the foot-soldiers, however, they are more highly regarded than Grunt footsoldiers by several orders of magnitude. They are much stronger and more resiliant than their Unggoy (Grunt) counterparts, and are most often in command of packs of Grunts and Jackals. :*'Red': Veteran Mobile Infantry. These warriors are veterans to battle. They are like Blue Elites, but they are a little stronger, faster and smarter. They also command Blue Elites and larger troupes of Grunts and Jackals. :*'Gold': Commanders. These Elites are found in command of ships, ground based carriers (see Scarab), and large battalions of Elites. :*'Black or White': Special Operations. These Elites are Spec-Ops and usually command Spec-Op Grunts. :*'Honor Guards': These Elites are not designated by color so much (although they wear gold), as they are by their highly ornameted armor, and their impressive head-dress. Their headdress is similar in shape to the Hierarchs headdress, although much less elaborate. They are not battle warriors. They are closer to warrior-priests charged with the duty of protecting the Prophets from danger. (Until the onset of the Covenant Civil War) :*'Silver': A single Elite at a time may wear the silver, decorated armor, which designates The Arbiter. The Arbiter is charged usually with a single goal, which must be accomplished by any means necessary, including insane, often suicidal risks to achieve their mission. The Commanding Elite who failed to protect the first Halo, is allowed to redeem his failure by becoming the Arbiter as he is charged with quelling a heretical uprising among the Elites in Halo 2. Physiology The Elites are bipedal humanoids. But, they are much stronger, larger, faster, and more resiliant than human beings. Their mouth consists of four mandibles, which are lined with sharp teeth. They do not appear to have a seperate organ for breathing, as their mouth is always opened to their throat between their bottom jaws. Their small spherical eyes are most often black although, they sometimes have yellow or red eyes. Their eyes appear to be as vulnerable as human's eyes, because often they are covered with "goggles". (See the Heretic Leader picture for an example of Elite "goggles".) Their legs are double jointed, allowing them to jump superhuman distances, and their feet are hoofed allowing them to land without pain, and giving them superior balance. They stand about 8' 6", towering above even the superhuman Spartans. They have thick snakelike gray skin, and their blood is purplish-blue. Elites are also the only species (besides human) which are used by the flood as Warriors. Species such as Jackals and Grunts are turned into Carriers as they are not considered effective in battle by the Flood. Category: The Covenant